


Wet and Willing

by intensedreams



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Swan Queen Week Winter 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensedreams/pseuds/intensedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Swan Queen Week Winter 2016 - Lust<br/>“Jesus Regina, what’s gotten into you?”<br/>“No talking,” she growls, as she kicks off her heels and swiftly unbuttons her shirt. She needs Emma naked and willing on her bed now. She needs to satisfy that agonising burn in her belly before she is distracted by thoughts of affection and holding hands and other things that are currently terrifying her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet and Willing

Its lust, plain and simple.

Pure, unadulterated, intoxicating lust.

Or at least that’s what Regina fervently tells herself as she tears Emma’s top off over her head, golden tresses tumbling down wildly. She zeros in on a hard nipple and sucks the flesh into her mouth greedily.

“Jesus Regina, what’s gotten into you?”

“No talking,” she growls, as she kicks off her heels and swiftly unbuttons her shirt. She needs Emma naked and willing on her bed now. She needs to satisfy that agonising burn in her belly before she is distracted by thoughts of affection and holding hands and other things that are currently _terrifying her._

It helps that she also wants to _own_ Emma in every way imaginable, helps that the thought of topping the blonde, commanding her, fucking her til she’s crying out and spent, possibly passed out, makes Regina turned on beyond comparison.

There is something about Emma that calls to Regina.

She shunts that thought aggressively to the side as she claims Emma’s mouth, pushing the blonde against the wall. She’s pressed against her in and instant, hands sweeping up her torso, palming breasts and squeezing. Gently. Roughly. Emma’s breath hitches either way. It doesn’t matter. She tells Emma to shut up when she’s whispering fuck as Regina’s teeth sink into her neck. Regina slaps a hand over Emma’s open mouth as she feasts on Emma’s flesh, tongue pressing hard against a wildly beating pulse. She licks a wet, hot path from neck to ear and whispers fiercely about all the dirty things she wants to do to Emma before sucking the delicate lobe into her mouth sordidly.

 She’s burning up and she needs release soon else it feels like she’s going to explode.

Regina’s mouth sears a path from ear to neck again, sucking hard, uncaring of any marks left over. It’s not her problem. She nips at Emma’s clavicle, delighting in the blondes heaving chest, before leaving hot open mouth kisses down her chest. She roughly pulls Emma’s nipple into her mouth again, her hand coming up to capture the other. She bites down, relishing the hiss from above and she starts to fiddle with Emma’s belt. She needs these… inconveniences out the way.

Patience flying out the window, Regina drops to her knees and practically rips Emma’s jeans down to her knees. The blonde sways unsteadily forward at the force Regina applies and she reaches out to steady herself on Regina’s shoulders. Something in Regina makes her recoil and bark at the woman to stop touching her.

She’s all at odds with herself tonight, all at sixes and sevens and she’s only sure of one way to calm herself.

Finally, she’s worked Emma’s jeans down and she’s appreciating the fact that Emma has forgone any underwear. Makes life easier. Her cunt clenches but she ignores that for the moment too.

“Fuck! Regina, what the hell?” Emma isn’t complaining, soon enough. Regina presses her face between Emma’s legs, hungry, desperate. She needs Emma to come. Needs as much of her in her mouth as is possible. There’s a visceral need in her belly right now, and damnit, she can get enough of Emma in her mouth.

Regina pulls back, feeling Emma smeared all over her face. She curses and returns to trying to tug Emma’s jeans off.

“Damn it Regina, slow down.”

All Regina can do is growl and slap Emma’s hands away as they try to help

“God damn it, I said slow-“ yelped Emma as she teeters forward, falling. Regina feels the breath leave her lungs as Emma’s solid form lands on her. She thinks to shout at the blonde, hearing her embarrassed apologies but she can’t even process that. She rolls them over with practiced ease, ripping the tight material from Emma’s legs. When had she even had time to take her boots off? NO matter.

Regina has her hands pressing against Emma’s knee, pushes them up and out and moans, guttural and relieved as she lets her tongue drag along Emma’s cunt. Emma cries out as Regina lets her tongue go everywhere. She presses inside, soaking in the essence that is _Emma_ , delighting in the change of texture, presses her tongue in as far as the muscle will reach. There is something delightfully base about this act, something that Regina never fails to enjoy about it. She flicks firmly against Emma’s clit, keeping her legs up as the blonde bucks. Hands hesitantly come to rest on Regina’s head. She will allow that.

For now.

Now she needs more. Emma is wet but is she willing, is she as desperate as Regina.

She sucks Emma’s clit into her mouth, relentless, breathing hard through her nose as she flicks the tip of her tongue erratically against the engorged flesh before she pulls back and blows cool air on it. Emma keens, despaired. She tries to press Regina back between her legs but Regina shakes her hands loose. She wastes no time in letting Emma’s legs fall back to a more comfortable position and she moves up her body. She lets her fingers snake between Emma’s thighs, delicately dancing up sensitive flesh before her mouth finds a nipple again and her fingers push inside. She adds another on the next thrust, Emma sucking in a breath, her back arching. She’s cursing again, hands scrabbling against the hard wood floor like she knows not to touch Regina. Knows it’s not welcome whilst Regina works out whatever is going through her mind right now.

Regina is relentless, slamming her fingers in to the knuckle before pulling them out slow, curling them. Emma is so wet, her legs spreading eagerly, that Regina can fit a fourth finger in. There is something heady about having so much of herself in Emma that she drops her forehead to rest against Emma’s chest, savouring it. She focusses on driving her fingers in, on the sordid noises echoing through her hall, on the muted mewls of pleasure of the woman under her.

“Regina,” Emma pants. Her pupils are so dilated her eyes look black. She grabs at Regina’s face and tugs her up for a kiss. Regina lets her. Let’s her slide her tongue into Regina’s mouth and lets her nip and moan against her lips. This is something she will always give Emma. The blonde loves kissing. Loves it as much as she loves being fucked from behind with a thick strap on.

“Fuck,” Regina breathes, her mind flitting from one dirty scenario to another. “On your knees.” She pulls out, a soft squelch, ignored by both, too consumed in their own pounding blood to be embarrassed by such. Emma scrambles to get on her knees, resting her forehead on the cool wood of the floor. She keens as Regina pushes back in, four fingers swallowed up easily. Emma bites her fist, practically sobbing with delirious pleasure as Regina fucks her. The brunette puts her hips behind her hand, grabs the blonde’s hip and pulls her roughly back.

It’s still not enough for what she truly wants. What she really wants right now is to have that fucking strap on but it’s upstairs and she’s not breaking her rhythm. Not right now. Not when Emma is practically clawing at the floor, not when her legs are drifting apart, trying to open herself up further.

Can she?

Regina can. Emma is wet and willing and Regina will fucking take what she wants. She’ll give what Emma is wanting, even if she’s not aware of it. Her body is asking for it. She tucks her thumb in, snug, and presses deep. She ignores Emma’s mantra of curses and focusses on the way her cunt is pressing back against her hand, the way it stretches out so prettily around Regina’s fist. She’s gentle, but insistent in keeping up the pressure, a slow, wanton smirk spreading across her lips. They’ve never done this, but Regina is confident in Emma’s abilities to take what Regina dishes out.

Emma cries out with relief before trailing off as Regina’s fist slips wholly inside her. Regina grins, proud, almost dizzy with arousal as she feels Emma’s muscles clench tight around her hand. So tight. Regina brushes her fingers over the nape of Emma’s neck, cooing encouragement, before catching herself and dragging her nails down the blondes back. Emma’s arches, her cunt pushing further against’ Regina’s wrist and it takes her breath away.

“Mmmm,” Regina purrs,” good girl.” Regina starts to move her fist, slow, assuredly. Let’s Emma rock back at a pace that suits her. She’s not going to be rough here. Emma is giving her something so amazing. Something that has silences Regina’s usually filthy tongue. Instead Emma pants and softly cries out as she fucks herself on Regina’s hand. Regina isn’t sure if she’s ever been so turned on. Emma is so impossibly tight around her, her muscles spasming and Regina leans forward to bite softly at Emma’s ass. She’s rewarded with her name being cried out, rewarded with Emma jerking back a little bit roughly. She’s going to be sore, tomorrow, later, but for now Emma seems determined to pull Regina as far inside her as possible.

“Fuck,” Emma breathes, harsh and stuttering, “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” she practically sobs, her arms cradling her head.

“Yes,” Regina’s all sibilant hiss as she twists her wrist gently, biting her lip at Emma’s sudden inhale. She reaches around, her fingers brushing Emma’s clit. IT’s probably going to overwhelm her, but Regina want’s Emma screaming and uncontrolled.

And that’s what she gets.

Emma falls out her rhythm, crying out as she comes, calling Regina’s name. Regina grits her teeth in equal pain and thrill as Emma’s cunt clenches tightly again and again against her hand. She’s never felt such power as this, even with some poor souls heart in her clutch.

Emma slumps forward, boneless, silent, trembling. Regina smoothes her hand over Emma’s ass, stroking with her thumb, and starts to work her hand out. Emma cries out softly, disappointed, and shakily tries to push up onto all fours before sagging back down. Regina hums her pleasure, licking her fingers and stroking Emma’s spine with the other hand. The blonde lets herself fall over on to her side.

“Wow,” she rests her head unsteadily on her hand, arm bent at the elbow. “Where did that come from?” Regina carries on savouring Emma’s taste, eyeing the other woman. “Not that I’m complaining,” she hastily adds, blushing. Emma always blushes so prettily.

She thought she’d burnt the lust out.

Apparently she was wrong.

 


End file.
